


Icy: A Fanfiction

by something_blue (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Ice, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/something_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tenth doctor and Rose go for a little trip on an icy planet. General Audiences, Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy: A Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Just a little one-shot I wrote for fun.

 

Icy: A Fanfiction

 

##  Icy: A Fanfiction 

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and a cold blast of air hit her cheeks. Her hair flew backwards and she shivered. The Doctor led her inside and shut the TARDIS doors. "I told you just a sweater wouldn't be warm enough Rose. Why don't you go sit on the couch and relax for a few minutes while I get you a jacket and things." Rose nodded and shuffled off over towards the couch that the Doctor had placed in the corner of the main console room. Meanwhile, the Doctor ran into the clothes room and picked out a warm blue winter jacket that looked about Rose's size. She'll need more then that, he thought, so he got her a scarf, a hat, and a pair of mittens. And then he had an idea. 

The Doctor came over to the couch where Rose was sitting all curled up in a corner. He smiled, and offered her the outdoor clothes. Rose put them on and turned around to look in the mirror. "They're nice, thank you Doctor, but what do you have in that bag? And won't you be cold?" "I won't be cold Rose," the Doctor answered. "Although now that I think about it I should probably put on a scarf. And as for the bag, that's a surprise for later. Now why don't you go on out without me, and I'll grab that scarf." Rose nodded at him and walked out of the TARDIS. The cold wasn't so blinding anymore, and she could see the planet they had landed on for how it really was; beautiful. The TARDIS had landed on top of a hill. The ground was all covered in snow, but a bit away she could see an icy patch. The trees were all icy as well, and they were sparkling in the sun, and making tiny tinkling sounds as the wind blew the branches together. The Doctor hopped out of the TARDIS behind Rose, and she turned around. He was wearing a dark red scarf and he had his jacket buttoned up, but other then that his attire was the same as usual. He was carrying the bag from earlier. He didn't look cold at all. "Now for that surprise." He said, and grabbed Rose's hand, tugging her after him. She laughed. "Where are we going Doctor?" He didn't respond and continued to run at a fast pace down the hill. When they got the the bottom he bent over, trying to catch his breath. Rose did the same, and she saw that they were right near the icy patch. The Doctor opened up the bag and out fell two pairs of skates. "You can skate?" Rose asked. "I can do anything." The Doctor replied, and smiled a lopsided grin. "Come on then, let's get sliding." He and Rose put on their skates and tied them up. The Doctor got onto the ice patch first, and as Rose finished doing up her skates, she was him glide gracefully around the rink. He turned to her, grinned, and did a twirl. "Now you're just showing off." She said. "It's what I excel at." The Doctor replied. "Oh, and helping nice young ladies like you." He extended his hand to help her into the ice, and she walked on. Their hands linked as they skated along for the rest of the afternoon. 


End file.
